


Falling

by GuessWh4



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Angst, but - Freeform, i guess, not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuessWh4/pseuds/GuessWh4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had always been falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

Ever since she was little she'd been falling, and everyday she was falling faster. Sometimes she closed her eyes, just to pretend she wasn't falling. But even with out seeing the world flashing by, she couldn't ignore the terror she felt everyday, peircing through her skin and freezing her with horror.

She had always dreamed of flying. That's why she liked birds. They could fly. They were free.

But she knew the painful truth; humans can't fly,

and that's why she let herself fall.


End file.
